


Wake up and Dream

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Snape react when Lupin admits his attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002, edited in 2011

„So,“ he said as he swallowed hard, „this is how you felt about me since you first returned to Hogwarts?“

The hands of Severus Snape searched for support on his chair’s armrests, the action thankfully hidden by his desk which helped to keep his dignity.

On the other side of the desk Remus Lupin had no chance to hide any of his moves or emotions, thanks to the way the chair he occupied stood, calculated to intimidate the unfortunate students who were usually ordered to sit in it in this office by the Potions Master.

Lupin didn’t dare to look directly in Snape´s eyes.

He wasn’t so sure anymore if the confession about his feelings was a good idea in the first place. He didn’t believe that Severus heard such words all too often, and Remus feared the reaction about to come.

“Follow me!” Snape stood and led Remus to his rooms.

Severus’ private rooms offered no surprise, they were just as Remus had imagined them.

Dark and heavy wood furniture, sparse and clean, a harsh opposite to his own rooms, as so much was between him and Severus.

“Come in, I’m not the one here who is likely to bite the other!  
”  
At those words Remus realized that he still stood shyly in the doorway while Severus already had taken his place in one of the enormous chairs by the fireplace.

Overhearing the insult, if it was an insult at all, Remus took a seat in the other chair, again opposite of Severus but way more comfortable than in the office.

Suddenly Severus spoke again. “Do you know how I hoped for this? Can you imagine that I wished for these words? Hearing you say that you have feelings for me is like a dream coming true, but I still expect to wake up any moment, ”Severus’ gaze meet Remus.

Remus’ heartbeat stopped, knowing that this confession meant that his feelings were mutual. A weight lifted from his chest, he could breathe more easily, and when his heart remembered how to beat, it did so ten times as fast as usual.

He rose from the chair, a smile on his face, and without further hesitations he crossed the small space between the two chairs.

As he embraced Severus his efforts were greeted with a small but hopeful smile, which had him ready to melt.

His eyes locked with the deep, dark ones of Severus.

“No waking up this time, for neither of us. When I kiss you this dream will just start!” Leaning down, his eyes closed and then their lips meet.

Soft and tender, warm and sweet. A moment in time when time stood still.

Remus felt how the lips beneath his parted, giving a silent invitation. Taking it, Remus let his tongue slip forward slowly. A part of him feared that Severus would push him away, but the fear was banished when Severus reached up and let his arms wrap around Remus’ waist to pull him closer.

After that Remus was able to concentrate fully on the kiss.

The first touch of tongues was incredible. Soft and wet warmth, a tingle of nerves. Yes, this was how a perfect first kiss had to be, to feel, to taste.

Severus let the delicate touch become bolder, when a soft whimper escaped Remus` throat. He pulled him down so Remus was settled across his lap.

Never breaking the kiss, Remus nestled closer to the chest so nicely offered to him. This felt so good, so perfect, and he wanted to enjoy ever single moment of it, never knowing if this was the only time he would be able to have Severus so close and open to him.

When the kiss broke Remus regretfully attempted to leave the cozy embrace but strong arms held him in place.

“Stay,” the soft whisper in his ear sent a lovely shiver down his spine, and he needed no second thought to remain right there were he was.

He was rewarded with Severus nuzzling his neck.

Cupping Severus´ face with both hands Remus leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, a soft smile on his lips. “Lovely!” he whispered back

Another kiss, just as sweet and tender as the first.

They cuddled for a long time after that. No words were needed; they were simply lost in the comfort of the closeness-

“It’s getting late!” Severus finally broke the silence.

“I guess I should go then,” but despite his words Remus made no move to let go, his hands stayed buried in Severus´ hair.

“You could stay with me; nothing needs to happen, just sleeping”

“I would like that”

When Remus returned from the bathroom, wearing a pajama bottom Severus had leaned him, he found Severus already in the bed.

A smile spread across Remus face as he slipped in under the covers as well.

Severus pulled him close and Remus tried to find a comfortable position, dropping an arm over his lover’s belly, and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Nox”

The bedroom went dark and Severus fell silent but Remus was not able to lay still. His hand roamed under the fabric of Severus pajama top.

“Do you have to be fully clothed?”

“I thought it would be the better choice to assure you that I had indeed nothing but sleeping in mind. Even through I have to admit that it is uncomfortable.”

“Take it off, it will feel better for both of us”

Remus helped Severus to get out of the offending piece of fabric, and as soon as it was off, he let is face fall against the smooth skin of Severus chest.

“You know, this is the first time that I’m going to bed and know that the best dream will be the one I’m facing when I wake up”

“You’re not the only one who will wake up to dream” was all Severus answered.


End file.
